


Revenge is Sweet?

by EndangeredMind



Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Inflation, M/M, Tyre locks, puffy seats, turning the tables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Finally, KARR has KITT right where he wants him. However, all is not as it seems.





	Revenge is Sweet?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).



KITT groaned as he slowly awoke, looking around the large warehouse. The last thing he remembered was being fuelled up by Michael, before being knocked out. It must’ve been something in the fuel. Taking in more of his surroundings, he noticed that he was unable to move due to the tyre locks in place and deflating his tyres wouldn’t help. He watched as from the shadows, KARR emerged, his yellow scanner bar flashing in a way that resembled smug chuckling. “This time KITT, I simply can destroy you by flicking a switch!” KARR smirked, turning on a nearby air pump.

KITT sighed in disgust as the air began to flow into his sleek metal body, his interior and exterior swelling up rapidly. His soft seats and dashboard swelled up, the fabric and plastic warping and straining as the excess air rapidly flowed into his body. Inside, the steering wheel and rear-view mirror began to bloat, as KITT groaned, not liking this new and strange feeling of being filled up. He heard stories of cars being overfilled with fuel many times, but to be filled up with air was not only unheard of, but it felt incredibly strange and very surreal.

KARR smirked as he saw KITT being inflated at an alarming rate. “Not doing too good now, are you KITT? You should really lay off the excess fuel!” He snickered, laughing cruelly as KITT continued to inflate. This was going to be such a great way to get revenge! Soon he would be the dominant Knight Industries tech, and he would be able to do whatever he pleased without KITT getting in the way! “Feeling a little swollen are we KITT? Oh, that’s such a shame! Maybe if you weren’t inflating so fast then maybe, just maybe, you could escape!”

By this point, KITT’s tyres were bulging at the seams, and they were pressing heavily on the tyre locks that KARR had used to keep his rival in place. The weak metal squeaked and creaked as it was forced further and further apart by the Trans-Am’s ever expanding tyres, until finally it could take no more. With a loud groaning noise, the metal reached its breaking point. One moment it was there, and the next moment, it had exploded, sending shards of metal across the warehouse. Some hit KITT, but they didn’t have enough force to puncture and deflate him.

Just then, Michael ran in and stared at his now inflated partner and KARR, who was looking very pleased with himself. Thinking quickly, Michael motioned for KITT to be quiet whilst he snuck behind KARR and quickly made a switching act, so that the air would go from the pump into KARR’s gas tank and stop going into KITT’s. KARR had been so busy mocking his rival that he had failed to notice that the pipe connected to KITT was two ways and turning a small valve could change direction of the air flow. He groaned as he began ballooning.

KARR gasped in shock as he began inflating and he growled in a rage. How could he have been so dumb? “How could this have happened? I was sure that you wouldn’t get in here Michael Knight!” He growled, every word laced with poison. If words could kill, then Michael would be stone dead. KARR groaned as his tyres began to swell up, the rubber straining and protesting the sudden addition of extra air. “This isn’t over, I can still beat you and finally get rid of KITT for good!” He snarled, revving his engine and rocking on his suspension. 

The inflation continued, and KARR groaned loudly in a mix of rage and defeat as his interior began to swell up. His dashboard and seats began to expand outwards as he tried his best to escape from the air pump. He still had a chance to attack the two and begin his plan. However, to his horror, he was swelling at such a rapid rate that most of his gadgets were now useless, and KARR roared in anger as he tried to attack then two friends, only for his plan to fail miserably, leaving him growling in a furious rage.

Realising that his gadgets were completely useless, he revved his engine again in preparation to ram the two of them. However, he had expanded to such a point now that he was unable to move! His tyres and underside had swollen up to such a degree that it was simply not possible, and all KARR could do was sit there and accept his fate as a new car blimp. It was unbelievable that after all the lengths he had gone to, Michael Knight had still managed to save the day, and turn him into a massive metal balloon to boot! 

KARR was fuming as he began to outsize KITT. By this point, he was so big that he wasn’t able to stay on the ground anymore, and he began to float in the air, the air pump not showing any signs of slowing down. However, despite KARR being larger than KITT, he started to enjoy it. He was loving the feeling of being higher than a cloud and didn’t care anymore! He really wanted to stay like this, but he didn’t want to burst, but he had no way of communicating it, so he stayed quiet for the time being.

As this was happening, Michael began to push the car blimp that was KITT out of the warehouse and into the open air. “Hopefully some of this fresh air and the sun will help you to go down, and if not, well, how do I deflate you?” He laughed, not noticing that behind them, KARR was rapidly growing. The grey and black Trans-Am was so large that he now took up about half of the warehouse. With a loud groan, the pump spat sparks and died, leaving KARR stuck there as a very large car blimp until someone found him.


End file.
